


In Good Hands

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Smut, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: You've had a long week. A long life, really. Gabriel's there to help you through the mess.





	In Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I should really just start a series of fics titled "Momo is really stressed and anxious about life so she copes by writing about stress relief with her favorite characters"
> 
> I hope it's clear in context but if it isn't, reader and Gabriel have only been together for a short time. You'll see what I mean :)

You ignore the growing worry in Gabriel’s eyes as you hit harder. The boxing pads grow thinner when you jab with all the fury you’ve been bottling up all this week. Or, really, from every day from every year of your life. You’ve got a lot to work on. All of the painful words, hurtful gestures, minor inconveniences at the worst of times. Every single frustration flows through your arteries, fueling your muscles as they hit the vinyl. Sweat drips down your temples as you move around the mat. You should have gotten the memo about working out when you’re mad. It’s a good outlet, as you haven’t been able to stop for the last half hour.

Gabriel says your name and you can barely hear it. You throw a right cross, then another, and then a left uppercut that’s off by a few centimeters thanks to your vision growing watery. You’re about to punch Gabriel right in the face when he retreats and shouts your name.

As if you’ve been drowning in the pool of your demons, he manages to grab you with his bare hands and pull you out of it. Upon tossing off the pads, he takes a firm hold of your wrists and says your name again, urgently. And again. Your chest heaves and you blink rapidly to wash away tears and sweat, doing your best to focus on big brown eyes searching for the root of your problems.

“Easy, million dollar baby,” he says, sliding your gloves off for you and bringing you closer. “You can’t solve every problem by kicking my ass.”

His dash of sass is just what you need to step back into reality. The moment you’re free of his grip, you throw your arms around him and hide your face in his chest. Tears flow freely to soak his shirt. You can feel his fingers in your ponytail, detangling the sweaty strands.

“Let it all out, sweetheart. It’s okay.”

You don’t know how long you stand in the middle of the barren Blackwatch gym with him. This isn’t what was supposed to happen tonight--you had plans on going to dinner with him after working out. Maybe a little dancing or a movie. All of those plans fall apart while you cry for what feels like ages. Sniffling like a child, you pull back, wiping your drenched face and refusing to look at Gabriel. You feel gross.

“All done?” he asks.

You inhale through your stuffy nose. “I’m fine,” you say, even though literally everything about you says otherwise.

“I thought you liked my face,” Gabriel says with a smirk. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no,” you say quickly, his joke going right over your head. “It’s not you. It’s never you.”

“I’m flattered.” He rubs your arm and brushes over the ball of your shoulder. “What is it, then?”

Despite letting it all out on Gabriel, you’ve still got more tears to cry. Speaking while crying should be an Olympic sport; it’s impossible for you to convey whatever’s on your mind when you’re a blithering mess and every syllable is more like a hiccup. Patiently, Gabriel escorts you off the mat and to a bench with all of your belongings. He offers you some water and a towel, using the latter to wipe your face and dab away your tears. It never ceases to surprise you how gentle Gabriel can be. Around others, he’s a ruthless commander. Around you and you alone, he’s husband material.

Once you’re hydrated and your sniffling comes to a minimum, you take the towel from him and finish cleaning your face. “I’m just...mad at a lot of things. Not you, but everything else. I can’t be somewhere without someone or something fucking with my mood.”

Gabriel processes what you say and hydrates himself, as well. You look at him, gorgeous and glorious in a tank top and basketball shorts, thinking he’s about ready to get up and leave you for being insane. He doesn’t, thank god. Instead, he asks curiously, “Do you always keep stuff cooped up like that inside you?”

You don’t want to deny the truth from him, even if it’s hard to admit. “Yeah,” you say hesitantly. “It’s not like I want to hide anything from you. I don’t. I just don’t want you to worry.”

Gabriel sighs, saying your name and putting his arm around your shoulder. “I always worry about you. Hell, I worry about you more here than when you’re being shot at.”

You force a laugh. “Good to know.”

“Kidding.” He kisses your forehead. “You sure you don’t want to elaborate on whatever you’re feeling?”

You contemplate the option of spilling everything out right now, but you’re far from ready. “I’m sorry. I don’t think I want to right now.”

It’s hard to miss the disappointment in his eyes. You wish you could make him understand. There’s so much in your head and it happens all at once. It’s a miracle that you were able to focus on working out. If you even tried to explain everything from the beginning, you figure he’d get bored or he’d stop listening or he’d be unable to interpret all your words through your crying. Isn’t there a therapist somewhere available in Overwatch?

In any case, he nods, helping you clean up and grab your things so you can head for a nice, long shower. You’d rather not be alone right now since Gabriel is the only person you trust at the moment. Hooking your arm around his, you reach up to kiss his cheek. “Thanks. For this.”

“Anytime. You want to hide in my room for the time being? I’ll buy dinner.”

You would say no. Your stomach says otherwise. It growls when you walk through the halls and for once, you listen to your body yelling for some help. Plus, you get to spend more time with Gabriel. Keeping yourself from doing something you actually like doing will make things worse. Something is pushing you to at least give yourself this one good thing.

“Judging by your stomach, I take that as a yes,” he says when you don’t answer. “Come on, it’s free food.”

“Yeah yeah. I wanna go anyway,” you say, loosening your hold on him and defaulting to holding his hand. “You’ve got a shower all to yourself.”

“See? Take advantage of your resources.”

At last, you laugh with some more sincerity.

 

Gabriel’s room is a sanctuary. Commander status means a big bed and a shower that isn’t shared by a squad of other agents. The moment he lets you inside, you set your things down and start shedding all your clothes. Paying no mind to Gabriel’s wandering eyes, you start and step into a warm shower that can temporarily wash away your troubles. Using his shampoo and body wash also helps in reminding yourself that there’s at least one person who cares about your well-being.

Speaking of whom, you don’t expect Gabriel to join in on your shower. You don’t mind it when he’s the tastiest snack you’ve ever laid eyes on. Plus, he gives the best back rubs. Under the spray of the shower, he works through the knots in your shoulder blades, all the while you groan in relief.

“I hope you don’t mind I’m in here with you,” he says as he pushes one particular spot on your back. It’s as if he was a masseuse before a super soldier and commander. “I figured you needed some more stress relief.”

You hum, agreeing with him. “It’s appreciated. Showers and massages help with that.”

There’s a short pause before his hands drift lower down your back, so close to your ass you can feel his fingers tingling. “I can think of some other ways.”

You turn around and shake your head, giggling as you grab a little body wash and lather it over his chest. It’s a good excuse to feel him up. “You really think this is the time to be in the mood?”

He shrugs. “Why not? It’ll take your mind off whatever’s bothering you. _And_ you get the added bonus of an orgasm or two.”

“Two, huh?” you say, working up and over onto his shoulders and arms while he helps rinse off the excess suds on your sides. “Sounds promising.”

“Uh huh. You want me to kiss it all better?”

You could swear Gabriel’s taking some pick-up pointers from your cowboy co-worker. In any case, you nod, pressing your hands on his soapy chest to lean in and kiss him. He keeps his hands where they are, right on the small of your back, pushing you closer. The shower heats up thanks to his remedy. In some way, he’s right; your attention shifts to his closeness, his kisses. The way his tongue swipes over your lower lip is a good distraction, too. You open your mouth and invite him for a taste, hoping he won’t get those notes of bitterness and despair. He doesn’t, judging by how he uses his tongue freely and grabs your ass with more confidence. It’s just the boost you need and you moan in his mouth to show it.

Gabriel pulls back in time for you to take deep breaths and restore all the oxygen you gave up for that moment of intimacy. As he kneads your ass, he kisses your neck and allows you to step to one side of the shower where you can lean on the wall. You cling to his wet skin, instinctively spreading your legs to allow him to do whatever he wants with you in this tiny water hazard of a space.

Apparently, what he wants to do is treat you like royalty. His mouth trails down while he gets a hold of your breasts, kneading them gently with his thumbs rolling over your nipples. You have the urge to turn your legs in and close them off, but he nips your inner thigh suddenly to prevent you from doing so.

“So damn pretty,” he murmurs, barely audible over the running water. “You want me to?”

You moan once he flicks his tongue over your clit. “Please.”

He follows through. The sound of your approval is louder in the small space and you know he likes it when he can hear you. His tongue works like a charm, kissing and licking every single inch so no part of your pussy is ignored. It’s a shame he cut his hair recently; you would grab his hair to no end when he’s between your legs on any other given night when you aren’t feeling so down. Instead, you hang back, leaning against the wall and enjoying the ride.

Gabriel’s on a mission, though. He smacks your ass and wraps his mouth around your clit, sucking so he can hear you begin to lose it. Your thoughts are wiped clean when he sucks harder, thighs trembling and then nearly giving out when he growls your name.

You come on his tongue. Trying to stay upright, you grab his shoulders and he gets a hold of the lower half of your body, working you through your orgasm while you gift him with all of your cries and curses. Miraculously, you don’t fall into a heap on the shower floor. Gabriel gets back on his feet and kisses you hard, keeping you on that wall by lifting you by the thighs and guiding you to wrap your legs around him. His cock is hard against you, twitching to fill you up.

“You sure you’re not going to drop me?” you ask once he releases your lips.

Gabriel positions you accordingly and holds you by the hips as he pushes inside. Of course he can hold you like you’re weightless. He gets his own relief, judging by how he curses under his breath and gives you a kiss. “I’ve never failed you, have I? You’re in good hands.”

In good hands you are, because you don’t move when he pulls out to the tip of his cock and slamming back in. This time, you’re able to grip his shoulders and kiss his neck, sprinkling in your gratitude in the form of telling him how good he feels inside you.

You won’t last long like this. Your body heats up once again, hungry for another release. Gabriel takes his turn kissing your neck, careful not to bite down or suck your skin too hard. The last things either of you wants is dirty rumors and an appointment with HR about workplace relationships.

“Gabe,” you moan, “fuck, please—“

“I’ve got you,” he answers, thrusting in harder and hitting you right in that spot that makes you scream. He’s able to keep you in your position with one arm around you, while the other comes in between your bodies to rub your clit.

Gabriel mutters that he’s close, praises you for being so good to him. His words drown out as you moan and clench around him. When he hits your g-spot for what feels like the hundredth time, your body gives out once more.

You come on his cock this time, wrapping around him tighter and scratching his wet shoulders for purchase. Everything feels good, feels intense; nothing but Gabriel fills your thoughts (and your cunt). It travels down your spine and spreads to all your nerves, electrifying every thrust under the running water. You moan nonsense as Gabriel comes inside you, each pump of his cock another shock of pleasure.

Heavy breaths fill the shower once the two of you calm down. He pulls out and slowly lets you down, kissing you in the process. It’s a good thing you two fucked in the shower; you get to clean up. Again. This time, Gabriel helps, with the addition of kisses and giggles when he brushes over the spots where you’re ticklish.

“Thanks again for tonight.”

He turns off the shower and opens the door to throw a towel in your direction. “That’s why I’m here. Food and fucking.”

“And a shower.”

He laughs. The wondrous sound dies down when he wraps a towel around himself and takes your hand. His voice is softer than ever before, “I’ll always be here for you.”

There’s an odd silence that follows. Gabriel’s lips move as if he’s about to say something very important, like it’s a secret that can’t leave his room. When you’re about to ask what’s up, he turns his attention to the knock on the door.

“That’s dinner,” he says, moving quickly to grab a shirt and boxers from the dresser in his closet. “Get dressed, too. And think of a movie to watch while we eat.”

You suppose you can ask later when you have some food in your stomach. For now, you catch the clothes he tosses at you before heading for the door. When you get a faint whiff of your favorite food, you bring yourself to the conclusion that Gabriel is a perfect match for you, and you truly are in good hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and an anxiety-free life are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://peachofwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
